User blog:Zordon123456789mlw7/Dispatch Mission RP
Okay, if you still wanna sign up, you can here. Meanwhile the rest of us will be starting. Current Agents Agent Jeremy Hangar Recruits *Jasmin- 3 Charisma, 2 Athletic Interst Distribution Paranormal: 20/100 Charisma: 20/100 Smarts: 20/100 Nature: 20/100 Athletic: 20/100 Current Dispatch Mission Loft Recruits Interst Distribution Paranormal: 20/100 Charisma: 20/100 Smarts: 20/100 Nature: 20/100 Athletic: 20/100 Current Dispatch Mission Outdoors Recruits Interst Distribution Paranormal: 20/100 Charisma: 20/100 Smarts: 20/100 Nature: 20/100 Athletic: 20/100 Current Dispatch Mission Basement Recruits Interst Distribution Paranormal: 20/100 Charisma: 20/100 Smarts: 20/100 Nature: 20/100 Athletic: 20/100 Current Dispatch Mission Agent Luther Hangar Recruits Interst Distribution Paranormal: 20/100 Charisma: 20/100 Smarts: 20/100 Nature: 20/100 Athletic: 20/100 Current Dispatch Mission Loft Recruits Interst Distribution Paranormal: 20/100 Charisma: 20/100 Smarts: 20/100 Nature: 20/100 Athletic: 20/100 Current Dispatch Mission Outdoors Recruits Interst Distribution Paranormal: 20/100 Charisma: 20/100 Smarts: 20/100 Nature: 20/100 Athletic: 20/100 Current Dispatch Mission Basement Recruits Interst Distribution Paranormal: 20/100 Charisma: 20/100 Smarts: 20/100 Nature: 20/100 Athletic: 20/100 Current Dispatch Mission Current Dispatch Missions Cloning Gone Wild Mission description: Oh, no! My cloning machine broke! I can't figure out what's wrong with it! Oooh! I despereately need help! Recomended interests: Smarts, Paranormal Length: 3/12 Difficulty: 2/5 Rewards: New objects for the HQ, and a new dispatch mission! High School Science Teacher Mission description: DEAR AGENT, I HAVE TOUBLING NEWS. MY FATHER, DR. F HAS BEEN AWARDED JOB OF BEING SCIENCE TEACHER AT MY UPPER-CLASS LEARNING FACILITY. THIS HAS BEEN DEEMED "UNCOOL" BY MY FELLOW CLASSMATES. LESS I WISH TO BREAK DOWN FROM EMOTION FILE:EMBARRASMENT, HE NEEDS TO BE DISPOSED OF! Recomended interests: Charisma, Nature Length: 4/12 Difficulty: 3/5 Rewards: A new outfit and a new recruit! Clean-up, Clean-up! Everybody everywhere... Mission description: Hiya, agent. Ah used 2 work 4 dis Essence Creator in some town and I promised dem Ah would clean up dare junkyard. Now id has been bulldozed and Ah can't clean it! So I decided to clean mah grandpa's place. Plz reply ASAP. Recomended interests: All O' dem Except Paranormal Length: 4/12 Difficulty: 2/5 Rewards: New recruit and new objects! The Night Shift Mission description: Hey, kid. Um, business ain't doing so good in my music shop. I can't sell at night, do to some... strange circumstances, heh heh... mind comin' on by and helping me out? Recomended interests: Paranormal, Charisma Length: 4/12 Difficulty: 3/5 Rewards: New outfit, new objects Comiket Mission Description: Hey! Name! I need your best agents' help! I'm at comiket, and I want to get all the mangas and animes I can get my hands on! I have a planned route for it and even a schedule! It'll be perfect if I could get some help! And if it's any consolation, I'm sure I saw that fanged MorcuCorp girl lurkin' around here... probably looking for the season collection of 'May I Bite Your Face'.... Well, uh... HELP MEH!!! Recommended Interests: Charisma, Athletic Length: 8/12 Difficulty: 4/5 (If possible, 4.5 out of 5) Rewards: A new recruit The Magic Carpets Mission name:The Magic Carpets Mission description:Tyrone's Carpets have dissapeared from his shop, can you help him find the culprit and get trhem back? Recomended interests: Charisma, Smarts Length:10/12 Difficulty: 2/5 Rewards:New carpets for your HQ The art of Cat-sitting Mission description: Hello! I'm of on holiday and I need someone to babysit my cats. Simple as that but it gets harder as Fifi is secretly a assasin, Heidi is a hugger and Ratchet is a slob. Take care of my babies. Recomended interests: Smarts and Charisma Length: 5/12 Difficulty: 4/5 Rewards: A new recruit and a item for your HQ Hall of Pain Mission Description: I need to get paparazzi off my back, I'VE STOPPED MY SCIENCE CAREER! Now I am hidden in a warehouse... I am scared... Recommended Interests: Athletic and Charisma Length: 8/12 Difficulty: 5/5 Rewards: New paints and objects for the HQ What Should I Bee? Mission Description: A swarm of bees is ruining my crops! I GOTTA HAVE SOME HELP AT LEAST! Please, name? Send someone OR SOMETHING! Recommended Interests: Paranormal and Nature Length: 11/12 Difficulty: 5/5 Rewards: A new recruit, a new object for the HQ. Valnetine Card Mission Name: Valentine Card Mission Description: Hey Amanda Jane here! I was going to my front door when the doorbell rang. I opened it, a card was on the front step, I opened the card, and there were sweet words about me! Can you send some agents to help find my secret admirer? Recommended Interests: Athletic,Paranormal Length: 4/12 Difficulty: 3/5 Rewards: New outfits and a new recruit! Current Recruits Gemma Dupree Hire message: OMG! I love food, hire me and put me on a mission that stinks of food and maybe a slice of action. Interests: 3 Charisma and 2 Paranormal Josh Dupree Hire message: This is written by Josh's mum. Josh needs to get a job far away from hot girls he is too obsessed and they just keep beating my poor boy up. A job with his sister Gemma may do him some good. Interests: 2 Charisma, 2 athletic and 1 smarts. Jasmin Hire message: You know, I used to be an agent! But not anymore... So it thought it would be fun if I helped you with missions! Won't that be soo fun! Interests: 3 Charisma, 2 Athletic Category:Blog posts